Bakugan Dimensions Memories:7
History The Sewer was a secret area under the park. It was an underground shortcut between, the river bank and the skate park. Some player's on Bakugan Dimensions used the Sewer as a hang out or a hiding place.The man thing that mostly happened down here was fighting for the sewers.Alot of team member would fight to the death to earn the right to make the sewer there team base.At first it was a group called the temple brawlers who was kicked out by some other team.Eventually The Pyrus Lords got a hold of it and then brawlers would fight again,it was chaos.Pyrosmaster had to fight for the sewer with a friend against 2 shadow army members.Pyrosmaster won,but by only a little,and his friend was not so lucky though.One of pyrosmaster most awesome adventures happened down here with some other firend,read the story to see one of pyrosmaster awesome adventure. The Story So after the shadow army dissapeared,it was all normal,but then they came back with another leader.Not sure who it was but they were back though.So what they did was take kids to join there team.So one day while pyrosmaster was scouting out for enemies,he found some pretty weak brawlers down in the sewer,who had said that the shadow army were coming for them.So pyrosmaster called his best men for the job:jolts,matthewleong,master24 and pyrosmaster believes it was juancarlos.So then after a while,they came,a full army like about 30-40 of them.So we didnt know what to do,we had to protect the weak brawlers.Although 1 of the brawlers was level 800,so we had some help from him.Jolts went on the south side of the sewer to warn if there coming.We needed to keep the safe.And they refuse to leave the sewer.Master24 and juancarlos went to brawl upstairs.They took the battle up in the river.We had some help from one of there team.We also got help from some more members of pyrosmaster team like blueking4ever.But he didnt want to hurt anyone.So then the most bad happen to us.Matthewleong had to go, so he left North side weak,with only level 500 brawlers,and they were few brawlers there,so they coudnt hold them all off,so they maneged to go through.And there were really scared.Pyrosmaster had to take down the toughest one,which was a level 860.Pyrosmaster was just a level 830,so he was really outleveled.He left his two Royal Guards in charge of the brawlers:master24 and darkusnemus.They were bother skilled brawlers.And picked out of a alot of people.So then pyrosmaster was taking down the big guy.And what pyro thought in his mind when he was down to one bakugan was"i think i met my match"but then he manedged to beat with his helix dragonoid.But what really saved his was that that brawlers was darkus.And pyrosmaster thinks that pyrus defeated darkus beacuse he was able to defeate one of the most powerful brawler ever on dimensions,and he was darkus.After the brutal battle,the brawler admit defeat and pyrosmaster was victorious.When he returned the brawler was gone and some shadow army brawlers were gone.So then he talk to the kids to see if they were ok.They said the only reason they gave up was because they had a piece of information that no one was able to hear about the shadow army.So after a hour of brawling,the shadow army left.And the kids were alright.They left and the team went on too see more jobs that they had to do.But before that,pyrosmaster went to talk to kids and told them to be safe.so then pyrosmaster went scouting with a friend too see if there was any more trouble.